1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of 4-hydroxyacetophenone (4-HAP) to processes for preparing them, to polymer compositions which contain the novel compounds, and to the use of said compositions for a wide variety of end use applications.
2. Description of Related Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,848, issued Dec. 8, 1992, to Bettarini et al., discloses new pyridazinones endowed with insecticidal and acaricidal activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,931, issued Jul. 21, 1970, to d'Ostrowick et at., discloses a process for resolving a mixture of optical antipodes of a primary alpha-arylalkylamine in which one of these antipodes predominates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,996, issued Apr. 30, 1991, to Kiel et al., discloses reaction products of oxo compounds and amines or ammonia, such as .alpha.-(p-Cholorophenyl)-ethylamine (Example 1 therein).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,496, issued Jul. 19, 1983, to Paul G. Schrader, discloses polyglycidyl ethers of these (hydroxyphenyl) alkanes, their blends with other epoxy compounds, and their cured products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,250, issued Jun. 14, 1983, to Farbet et al., discloses a process for the preparation of p-Hydroxybenzyl-nitrites (note Table I, columns 7 and 8).
Other U.S. patents which have related application and may be of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,284; 3,366,684; 3,739,026; 3,225,098; 3,928,603; and 5,047,592.
All of the above-cited prior an patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
3. Additional Background Information
Compounds belonging to the class of hydroxyacetophenones, processes for preparing the same, and their end use applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,485; 4,524,217; 4,933,496; and 4,994,613, the entire disclosures of which patents are incorporated herein by reference.